


Car rides can be torture

by Kirianna_May



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental wetting, Car Desperation, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith is a Mess, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Wetting, bladder shy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirianna_May/pseuds/Kirianna_May
Summary: In which Keith is too stubborn to go to the bathroom when he's told to, and ends up desperate in a car.Lance is in as much trouble as him since he kind of secretly finds it incredibly hot, but he’s also a caring boyfriend and Keith is obviously not enjoying himself, so he’s not letting his kinky side come out.A bit of angst thrown in there because why not, but also a whole lot of fluff and aftercare because Keith deserves all the love.





	Car rides can be torture

**Author's Note:**

> So, desperation is a weakness of mine and this was inspired by a post on omokittyx3's lovely blog on tumblr, so if you wanna go read some really nice Keith content that's the place.  
> Hope you enjoy and comments are always appreciated :)

Keith had to go, like honest to god needed a bathroom as soon as possible.   
He shifted his hips discretely, finding absolutely no relief in it and allowing himself to take a deep breath instead. If he was being honest - which he wasn’t being, by the way - he had had to go for a while already, but now it was reaching the red-light-alarms going off in his head kind of level. Meaning there wasn’t much he could think about other than peeing.   
That, and all of the things that were making his situation worse. Being in a car wasn’t helping at all, nor was the bumpy road they were riding on, nor the darn seatbelt digging into his stomach.   
Jesus, whoever designed seatbelts was a sadist, he thought to himself as he tried to scoot a little lower to get that belt away from his lower abdomen, where each bump was giving him hell.   
But the least helpful of all was probably the shoebox he had wedged in between his thighs. That was surely making things way worse. Being half crushed under bags of groceries was another factor in here, because he couldn’t really hold himself without risking something tumbling down.

Why did they have to buy all this stuff? Why did they have to buy furniture for their apartment and food for the party they were planning for that evening, all on the same day? Because that mean the back seats were full of boxes with various pieces of wood inside and the front seat in which Keith was sitting was buried under bags of food.   
So, he couldn’t hold himself was the moral of this whole story right now… not that he was going to hold himself anyway, even if he could, not with Lance sitting right next to him, because who goes around holding themselves like a child in front of their own boyfriend? When they are twenty-four years old?   
None does that and Keith wasn’t going to be the first even if it were to kill him. Which, it kind of was killing him considering the steadily building pressure in his bladder.   
His jeans weren’t helping much either, the hem cutting into his waist every time he tried hunching forward as his bladder sent him really hard to ignore signals.   
Keith wanted to groan in frustration, they had left the mall barely twenty minutes ago, and sitting down like this was making it feel like an eternity.   
He should have gone before leaving the store, he had been wanting to go for the whole last hour of them walking around looking for a nice coffee table, why hadn’t he gone there? Because he was an idiot that’s why.   
Because right when he was about to, Lance just had to turn around and be like ‘remember to pee before we leave’. Which meant Keith would have rather died than admit he didn’t think he could hold it the whole ride back   
“It’s two whole hours before we get home” Lance had warned him again, making it absolutely impossible for him to be a sensible person and just fucking go take a piss. Why did he have to feel so embarrassed at the thought of Lance knowing he had to pee? They were living together, Lance couldn’t go five minutes without sharing with him whatever bodily function was taking up his attention in that moment, he basically told him how many time he pooped, there shouldn’t have been any room for shame on his part either, right?   
Wrong, completely wrong cause Keith could barely will himself to pee when he knew Lance could hear him. That had caused so many unnecessary close calls, where he had to wait for Lance to be in another room, as far from the bathroom as possible. Not to think about all the times he had to suffer through interminable hours of cuddling. Which was very nice until his bladder started screaming at him and he still couldn’t bring himself to tell Lance he needed to use the restroom for a moment.   
Still he had managed all those months, he was going to manage this two hours too. It was going to be fine, he could hold it till home and then he’d probably have to make a rush for it, which would be embarrassing and Lance would tease him for the rest of the day but he would survive. He could easily hold it in thank you very much, because he wasn’t a preschooler, he was an adult and he had full control over his own body. He couldn’t even remember ever wetting his pants and he surely wasn’t gonna start now. 

His bladder had a very different opinion on this matter obviously, and was advocating for it quite strongly, contracting at the worst possible times and making him look angrily out of the window in an attempt to distract himself from the discomfort.   
He was determined not to squirm, because what was the whole point if Lance realized he was bursting to go? It would just be an endless stream of ‘I told you so’s and general teasing which Keith was in no mood to be confronted with.   
He was in no mood for anything but a toilet break actually, and he probably looked pretty mad right now, but he just couldn’t care. He was glad Lance liked listening to music while he drove, that was a little distraction after all, and it made him feel less awkward when he realized his breathing was getting a bit strained.   
He squirmed again, just slightly, and tried to close his legs to ease some of the pressure but that box was making it completely impossible to get any relief damn he hated those shoes, why on earth did lance even need another pair of shoes?   
He had way too many already, this was getting ridiculous, and with Lance’s stupidly long feet Keith couldn’t even borrow the shoes, he would end up looking like a clown. Lance wasn’t even all that much taller than him, he had no business looking like big foot.. he did have an impressive dick, so that rule applied to him after all…   
Keith let his mind wander a little, because he was his boyfriend, there was no harm in it right? Lance’s dick was nice, it looked nice to him at least, long and slightly curved to the left, way less intimidating when it wasn’t hard...   
How many times had he seen him pee right in front of him while he brushed his teeth in the morning? Way too many times, and there Keith was instead, having to wait for him to be out of the bathroom before even thinking of taking his dick out to let go—  
Keith jolted a little on the spot, straightening his back against the seat as he felt an hopeful twinge low in his stomach. That was a very bad line of thought, anything that focused under the waist was a bad line of thought in that moment because it was gonna lead to peeing, there was no escaping it.   
He tensed up while his bladder gave a painful pang at the thought of letting it all out, and he wanted to groan loudly and bounce in his seat with his hands shoved between his thighs, but he stayed still instead, breathing in and out shallowly, not daring to relax his muscles just yet. 

This was getting ridiculous, he had no reason to be feeling this full, when had he gone last? He went in the morning and then just before leaving, which meant four hours ago.. well that wasn’t too bad, four hours was fine, he could hold it way longer, he didn’t drink much did he? He had had a coffee for breakfast and then another one at the mall.. —you try looking at hundreds of barely different tables and stay awake without caffeine- and then Lance gave him probably half of his boba tea.   
Okay it was enough to have him in this situation now, he really should have gone before leaving, but it was done now and he was just gonna hold it till home. He was going to have to wait another hour and a half at the very least… which would make a grand total of around six hours since he last peed. God he was gonna die, wasn’t he?   
He huffed impatiently, turning to look out of the window once more and trying to free his hands from the bags, succeeding only in putting a bit more pressure on his lower half. It took him minutes to realize Lance was talking, and even then it was still pretty difficult to focus on what he was actually saying until he got asked something.   
“Uh?” He answered eloquently finally turning to look at him   
“I said are you okay?”   
“Yeah, of course I’m okay” he said way too quickly and Lance raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing about it  
“You can choose the songs if you want, we listened to my playlist on the way there”  
Keith nodded, sitting up a bit more and shuffling the bags around, balancing one on his knees to take the iPod into his hand   
“You should have bought those pajamas, they were cute”   
Keith shook his head “I don’t even wear pajamas, Lance”   
“That’s just sad, I mean, you look great in boxers and one of my shirts” he grinned “but pajamas are comfy, you have to try”  
Keith just rolled his eyes and pressed play on a different playlist, he didn’t really want to choose song after song, he had more important things to think about, like the literal water balloon bouncing in his pelvis right now.   
That was a pressing thought indeed, and he let Lance do most of the chatting for the next few minutes, humming in agreement sometimes or tuning him out completely when his bladder got especially insistent. Which was starting to be more often than he would have liked to admit.   
He found himself slightly hunched over, hoping to press his crotch against the box between his legs and finding that really unhelpful considering how he wouldn’t allow himself to move around more than a few inches at a time, in fear of giving away just how uncomfortable he was getting.   
The pressure was building steadily, and he bit nervously on his lip, taking in shaky breaths with each bump they encountered. God he needed to piss, it was the only thing on his mind now, and that seatbelt was really getting too much for him. He wanted to close and cross his legs, that way at least he could hold it better, but the shoebox made it impossible, all he could do was squeeze his thighs around it every few minutes.   
He bounced his leg up and down, getting impatient at the distracting fullness under his navel. He ground his hips down into the seat as hard as he dared to, in order to put some pressure where he needed it, but it made his bladder ache and he had to shift again, swaying his hips discretely. 

Keeping a straight face wasn’t too difficult, and avoiding panic was essential at this point, so he focused on maintaining his breathing even despite the hitches he couldn’t really help from time to time when his bladder cramped up. He wanted to whine in all honesty, the seatbelt was making him frantic and he kept shifting slightly, hoping to find a position that could help him.   
When all the discreet shifting in the world couldn’t help him anymore, active denial was his next tactic, it usually worked just fine, repeating to himself over and over that he didn’t have to go. It would work this time too, no matter how much shifting around he had to do in the meanwhile.   
It was under control, everything was under control, his bladder was perfectly fine, he’d easily make it home perfectly dry, and no matter how much Lance teased him after, he was gonna rush all the way to the toilet and finally piss, it was going to feel amazing to finally let it out, the hot pressure in his hips finally fading away and—  
Oh shit, oh shit he couldn’t think about that, he was gonna loose it if he thought about that! Keith felt a trickle of pee slip out of him, spreading boiling hot against his skin as it dampened his boxers. He gasped, completely taken aback by the way his muscles had betrayed him so suddenly, and clamped up again, back straightening and hips wiggling a little.   
The leak had been small, he was sure his jeans hadn’t gotten wet, but there must have been a dark spot on his underwear. He struggled not to panic as his breath hitched, the urge to pee was even stronger now, his bladder squeezing painfully and he tried desperately to close his legs around the box, grinding his hips down to keep the flood at bay. 

The hold of his thighs around the edges of the box was so tight he was sure he’d be getting bruises on the soft flesh there, but he couldn’t relax even a little if he wanted to stay dry. After a few terrifying minutes the waves of desperation seemed to abate, going back to a more manageable throbbing in his pelvis.   
He let out a shaky breath and wiggled his hips minutely, still focused on not making his predicament too obvious. Keith slowly went back to a slightly more relaxed position, hips still moving from time to time, and he thought he was regaining a bit of control, when they hit a bump in the road and it wouldn’t have been a big problem hadn’t he been so desperate at this point.   
The seatbelt cut sharply right into his straining bladder, making it spasm even harder and he didn’t even have time to react before a large spurt of piss was escaping him, pooling under him, seeping though the fabric of his boxers and making him panic.

“Oh shit, pull over! Lance pull over now! I’m peeing my pants!”  
Lance almost swerved the car at that, taken by surprise by the sudden outburst, he was pretty sure Keith had to go, but the guy hadn’t made a sound till now, he had no idea it was that bad already.  
“Wha- we’re on the highway!”  
“I’m pissing myself!!” Keith retorted, voice shrill with panic as he frantically tried to stop another leak by rocking his hips back and forth. It was failing miserably and he bounced in his seat taking in a sharp breath as his bladder let go of another spurt.   
Having to keep his legs apart was actually killing him, he wanted to squeeze his thighs together as hard as he could, this was absolute torture and he swore he could feel all that damn liquid sloshing inside of him with every vibration of the moving car. As if that wasn’t enough his bursting bladder just kept spasming, making his already tender lower stomach ache even more.

“Fuckfuckfuck- Lance! Pull the fuck over!”   
“That’s what I’m trying to do!” he was frantically searching for a spot on the shoulder of the road where they could stop with the lowest chances of being run into by the other rushing cars.  
Keith really wanted to be angry, at himself, the road, Lance, his goddamn bladder, but everything was really fucking painful and he was having a hard time deciding if it was the pain or the humiliation that was threatening to bring tears into his eyes.   
He had to do something, anything to make it stop, so he just ripped away the seatbelt that was still pressing against him, and for the briefest moment he felt a bit of relief at that, but it was gone just as quickly and it was still absolutely unbearable, his poor bladder was absolutely killing him.   
Lance had barely even stopped the car and Keith was already grappling at the handle, throwing the door open and stumbling out on unsteady legs. The bags he had been holding falling to the ground, the box blessedly dislodged from in between his thighs, and as soon as he took one more step away from the car, his bladder cramped harshly, making his knees buckle and another big spurt shot out of him.   
He doubled over, finally grabbing and squeezing at his crotch in an attempt to stop the flood, groaning and whining in frustration as he strained to stop peeing, not even fully aware of the sounds he was making.   
When he finally managed to cut off the rush of pee running down his legs, he was panting heavily, body shivering slightly and bladder still half full, giving an anxious twinge with every little shiver that run through him. He looked down, breathing still shaky, and saw his soaked pants, drops of liquid still running down the crotch.   
He still felt too full, no matter how humiliated he was, his bladder was still uncomfortably filled with piss and he really wanted to just get his dick out at this point, and finish peeing in a barely more dignified manner. 

But Lance was right there, behind him in the car and he just couldn’t bring himself to do this, he couldn’t pee there and let Lance see him. And he kind of really wanted to cry at this point, because why couldn’t he be a normal person for once in his life and just piss since it was absolutely killing him?   
He groaned in frustration, resisting the urge to curl up into a ball right there as he felt his pants stick to his skin, wet and cold and honestly disgusting. He shuffled on his feet for a bit, pointedly ignoring the pressure still in his bladder, and wiped his nose on his sleeve because he was not going to cry about this, no mater how much he wanted to do just that, because he wasn’t a damn child and he had to stop being so incredibly pathetic.   
So he took a few deep breaths and turned around, ready to get back into the car, and he saw Lance picking up the stuff that spilled out of the bags he had dropped in his haste to get outside. And seeing the mess he had done Keith felt another surge of humiliation, he stopped moving, hands fisted tightly at his sides and cheeks burning red and actually considered, for a passing moment, not getting back into the car and.. he didn’t know, joining a travelling circus? That sounded good. Or even better, just sit there and wait for some alien spaceship to abduct him. 

Truly, anything would have been better than the situation he was in. But still, as usual the very ground refused to open up to swallow him, so he just stood there, looking awkwardly down at his feet until he heard Lance walking up to him, but he didn’t dare look up until the other took his hand, squeezing it lightly.   
Keith frowned and quickly looked back to the ground, but all he could really focus on were his soaked jeans, so he turned his head to watch the cars rushing by instead, waiting for some sort of teasing from Lance and bracing himself for any disgusted comments he might throw at him. He was really taken aback when neither came and he dared glance at his boyfriend, who looked like he was struggling to get sounds out of his mouth, but Keith had zero time to think about how unusual that was, because he was way more worried about the possibility of being dumped on the spot.   
Lance’s hand was still firmly holding his though, and that felt reassuring at least. When Keith glanced at him again Lance looked almost as flushed as Keith felt, and was barely looking at him, avoiding eye contact and Keith felt his chest tighten, cause what if Lance thought he was too disgusting to ever look at him again? They had been buying furniture together, he couldn’t believe he screwed everything up just like that…

But after some interminable moments Lance seemed to have found his voice once more  
“It’s okay..” came his rather strangled reassurance and he squeezed his hand again “this things happen, let’s just go home?”   
Keith just nodded, incredibly grateful that Lance wasn’t shouting at or making fun of him, but at the same time he couldn’t help being upset that he was barely touching him.   
Lance was always touchy-feely, hugging his shoulders as they walked, leaning in to keep him close, cupping his ass, playing with his hair... and now he was only holding his hand, and maybe Keith was just imagining it but he thought he looked slightly uncomfortable even with just that. But then again, he was drenched in his own piss, who on earth would want to touch him at all?

So he got back into the car, moving around stiffly as his wet pants clung awkwardly to his skin, and sat down into his slightly damp seat, bladder still straining against the hem of his jeans, and still feeling generally gross and incredibly uncomfortable. But at the very least the shoebox was mercifully balanced somewhere in the back and not in between his legs anymore. He could only imagine how squished the bags full of groceries must have been, but he was glad he didn’t have to hold them anymore.   
He couldn’t help thinking about how he had probably ruined everything: the trip, the shoes, not to even talk about the groceries, he had peed on and dropped them, they’d have to throw everything out. 

Keith managed to spend probably the next fifteen minutes of their ride wallowing in self deprecation, before he realized that he was very much on the brink of wetting himself again, which he was absolutely not going to let happen, not when he could finally squeeze his legs together.   
He was not going to mess up Lance’s care even more than he already had, he’d rather actually explode at this point. He barely dared squirming in place, his stomach hurt, a constant ache low in his belly, and the seat belt was back in place, making his life harder and his bladder quiver. Every inch of skin under his navel felt a hundred times more sensitive than usual, even the fabric of his t-shirt rubbing over it sent little shivers through him and every little hitch in Lance’s steady driving made him bite his lip harder.   
Keith felt anxious, he was scared of this being the end of their relationship, because who would want to stay with someone as pathetic as him? And to top it all off he really, really still had to pee, it was urgent and he was getting desperate all over again.   
He wanted to do something, anything to make all that pressure go away, his bladder was rock hard in between his hips, so full he could feel the liquid pressing down against his overworked muscles, but all he could do was breathe slowly in and out and squeeze his thighs together.   
He didn’t want Lance to see how much he needed to go, especially not after he had already wet his pants barely more than fifteen minutes ago, so all he could do was discretely rock his hips back and forth, cringing internally at the uncomfortable pull of his still half damp clothes. 

He was completely distracted by the thought of holding it all in, so much so that he didn’t even notice the car slowing down to a stop until they were completely still. He looked up and saw the endless queue of cars extending in front of them and for a moment he had to fight back tears because this had to be a joke, he didn’t have time for this. He sat completely still and quiet for a few minutes, until the sinking realization that they were going to be stuck there for quite some time and were still so far away from home - and any hope of relief he had had- got the best of him, and the pressure in his bladder was suddenly too much to resist and he had to squirm a bit or he was gonna lose it again.   
He squeezed his legs harder together, but his bladder gave a painful twinge and he opened his legs wider before closing them again and doing it all over again as quickly as he could without making the movement too fast for his bladder, trying at the same time to ease the ever-building pressure and keep all the liquid inside.  
It was working relatively well, at least keeping him away from panic, and he took in a shaky breath when Lance asked him if he was okay.  
He said yes, and he was incredibly glad his voice sounded steady enough to be normal, but Lance of course wouldn’t just drop it.  
“Do you need to pee again?” he asked after an awkward pause  
“No” he answered, way too quickly and unable to stop grinding down onto the seat while he turned his head away to look out of the window.   
Another wave of desperation was making his legs shake and he felt like this torture had been going on for forever. When another sharp pang went through his bladder he was suddenly not so sure of making it home without making a mess.   
The mere thought made him want to cry and hide under a rock, because why the hell did he have to go through this? And the cars in front of them just wouldn’t budge, gosh this had to be a nightmare.   
He took a few quick breaths and tried his best to keep a straight face not to panic, because how stupid must he have looked? His bladder strained painfully once more in an attempt to rid itself from all that liquid and he bit even harder into his bottom lip but still couldn’t stop a groan from coming out of his mouth.

“Why don’t you take off the seatbelt, we’re not moving anyway.. and you can unbutton your pants”  
Keith flushed a bright red and tensed up, doing his best not to look like he was dying  
“I told you I don’t need to piss”  
Lance just looked at him for a while “Keith, we’re stuck here, you look like you really need to go-”  
“But I don’t!” he retorted vehemently, but still couldn’t help bouncing a little on the spot to ease the throbbing in his groin.  
Lance had the guts to smile at him, as if he was merely being a little stubborn   
“Babe, it’s okay..”  
“No it’s not okay! It’s as far from okay as I can possibly imagine!”  
He took a sharp breath and looked away and out of the window once more, trying to get through another uncomfortable pang in his lower abdomen.  
“Fuck” he murmured with mounting frustration and he got even angrier when he felt the corner of his eyes prickle with the threat of tears while his bladder just wouldn’t leave him alone for one minute.  
Lance patted his knee and Keith tensed up even more  
“Hey, don’t make such a big deal out of this, it could happen to anyone”  
He huffed irritably without turning to look at him and swatted his hand away from his knee, drawing his leg a little closer to himself, but he also undid the seatbelt and after a few minutes just threw his pride away and shoved a hand between his clasped thighs.  
Time passed slowly, and Lance just looked at him for some long moments, but didn’t say anything until Keith groaned again, squeezing his dick through his still damp jeans and rocking his hips stiffly.  
“Keith, you’re hurting yourself”  
“I’m not making a mess in your car”  
“Look, we have to clean the car anyway, it’s already wet-“  
Keith actually growled at him “I’m not a child!”  
“I know! You’re only acting like one!”

Keith sat quietly, breathing slightly laboured as he bit down on his lip and stared angrily straight in front of him.  
He pressed his hand even more firmly into his crotch and shifted his weight from one hip to the other.   
After another interminable ten minutes he grimaced at the realization that this was a losing battle, they hadn’t moved at all, the queue of cars hadn’t even budged.   
He squeezed himself harder, throwing his head back against the seat and giving an agonized groan as his bladder cramped up once more. His free hand went to his lower stomach, cautiously feeling the hard bump resting there.  
“Fuck-” he grit out, screwing his eyes shut and twisting around in his seat, the pressure between his thighs unbearable but she still didn’t dare open up his legs in fear of leaking again.   
He heard Lance shift around and clear his throat a couple of times   
“Keith, come on, it looks like it really hurts…”  
“Because it does fucking hurt!” he gasped and actually whined when another spasm made him double over  
“Keith-”  
“I am not pissing myself” he spat out, eyes closed shut and head pressed against the side window.  
“Keith for real, we’re still like half an hour away from home, and the traffic won’t just disappear, you’re not gonna make it…”  
“Shut up Lance, just shut up!”

He groaned and thrust his hips up into his hand, his thighs trembling with the effort and his stomach hurt so bad he was actually getting nauseous.  
“Keith, come here, this is just too much”  
Lance pulled him close and Keith thought about protesting, but he was in actual agony, everything hurt and all he could do was let himself be moved around, breathe through another painful spasm and turn his head into Lance’s shoulder, hoping for some comfort  
“Come on now, just relax a little”  
Lance kissed his head, petting his dark hair gently, but when his other hand landed on Keith’s side he flinched and hissed as the liquid in his pelvis sloshed around.  
“Everything’s alright, Keith. I really don’t want you hurting like this..”   
Lance spoke quietly close to his ear, running his hand up and down his boyfriend’s side, the motion was gentle and slow, his hand soft and warm, but it still made Keith curl up a little more, every nerve ending oversensitive and sending him desperate signals to just let go.  
Lance’s voice was so calming and familiar in his ear, his tone soft and it didn’t sound like he hated him at all, it sounded just the same as usual when they cuddled at night, and Keith couldn’t help relaxing a little at such a comforting thought, but just like that he felt a shot of hot urine wet his pants despite the hand still clutching at himself.

He whined and trashed his hips left and right, both hands now pressed to his crotch, until he managed to stop, his legs tightly locked together, body tense like a bow, and he was panting with the strain of it.  
“Lance-” he choked out as he tugged helplessly at his clothed dick, just like he had been dying to do for the past hours or so. 

Lord did his stomach hurt and his bladder felt like a stone pressing down on his quivering muscles. One of his hands slowly left its place in between his thighs and, shaking just as his legs did, went to cradle the hard bulge low in his belly, barely daring to touch it.  
Lance’s hand stopped rubbing his side, and moved all the way to his lower stomach, joining his own hand and pushing it aside. No matter how light Lance’s touch was, Keith still felt like dying at how it made his bladder spasm.  
“I’m gonna undo that button, you’ll feel better”  
“No Lance, nonono-” Keith pleaded with him and gasped when warm, long fingers pressed slightly against his full bladder, pulling at the hem of his jeans and making him yelp as he tried to get away from the pain  
“I’m sorry babe but it’s really tight, do you want to undo it yourself?”  
“Jus- just leave it” he huffed out, curling up a little more and rubbing his thighs together, face flushed from both shame and exertion at this point.

Lance sighed and placed the broad palm of his hand flat over Keith’s rock hard bladder, just resting on it for a while without pressing down, letting the warmth of his skin seep into him for a few calming moments before he started rubbing light, careful circles over it.  
It hurt, it hurt badly and Keith squirmed, he was literally on the verge of tears and he didn’t even know if he wanted to cry more because of how bad the pain was or because he knew he was about to lose it. He could feel his throbbing bladder shudder as he struggled not to let his muscles relax into the warm massage he was receiving.  
“Lance, please-” he actually whimpered and bucked his hips trying to get away, but the other didn’t stop, the pressure of his hand steadily getting firmer. 

Keith tried to push his hand away a couple of times, only managing to make the process slower, because Lance would ease some of the pressure and go back to rubbing larger circles over his stomach, letting him relax a little before focusing again on his bulging bladder.   
“Shh, you’ll feel much better soon” he would whisper in his ear when he panted harshly.  
Keith knew he was barely pushing down at all, but it was still a crescendo of pain and uneasiness, hips jerking left and right in an attempt to stop it, until he finally broke, a sob escaping his mouth as his muscles gave in, he felt a jet of hot piss shooting out of him. He squirmed wildly, tears gathering in his eyes, and managed to stop it after what felt like an eternity. But it was too late, everything hurt too much after that, and every new leak was bigger and longer and more difficult to stop than the other. And suddenly he was just peeing, making a complete mess of himself and the car, nothing else on his mind other than the feeling of pee rushing out of him.

He was so full, it took him the longest time to feel any actual relief and he moaned shakily into his boyfriend’s shirt when it finally hit him, a feeling of bliss cursing through him and making him shiver. Lance wouldn’t let him stop this time, he kept massaging the whole time, pushing down slightly when he saw the stream slow down, until he was fairly sure Keith had to be empty enough.  
Keith felt like he went on peeing for hours, and by the end of it he was panting, body light and relaxed despite the dull throb of his incredibly tired muscles. It took him a few minutes to get back into reality and remember that he had just wet himself in the car, not only on front of his boyfriend, but quite literally into his arms. 

He pulled away from him stiffly, not daring to meet his eyes as his bottom rested in the puddle of pee gathered on his seat. God this was terrible, the worst situation he could ever imagine. He drew his legs up and sat as curled up as he could, ignoring Lance’s attempts at conversation and the hollow feeling low in his stomach. He felt horrible, gross, and he couldn’t even tell why but he was so fucking upset he just had to keep sniffling, because he had told himself he wouldn’t cry but man was that proving a difficult resolution to maintain.   
And he knew that despite the rolled down window he must smell so bad, and Lance must be so disgusted with him Keith wouldn’t even blame him if he never wanted to see him again, and he really didn’t know how to cope with all of that. So he spent the rest of their ride basically sulking quietly. It took the traffic another twenty minutes to slowly start moving again, and then after another forty they were finally stopping in front of their building.   
Keith looked up to take in the familiar view, and he wanted to feel better knowing that he was home, but instead he felt like crap all over again, because he suddenly remembered that they were supposed to have a party in the evening, to cook for their friends, smile and laugh with them and be happy and normal and he just couldn’t do that. 

All he wanted to do was shower for hours and then curl up in bed and never get out again. So he ignored Lance once more as he was trying to talk to him, and got out of the car, walking straight inside and into their apartment and making a beeline for the bathroom. He took off his soiled clothes, cringing at the wet sounds they made as he moved and dropped them onto the floor, he peed again because being in front of the toilet was making him feel desperate once more despite everything, and then he finally got into the shower, turning the water as hot as he could stand. 

He had no idea how long he spent washing himself, his skin turned pink with how much he scrubbed at it, and by the time he was done he thought he had things under control again, but boy was he wrong. The moment he stepped out of the shower and looked around the steamy bathroom, to see his damp clothes laying on the floor, he suddenly felt so stupidly upset that Lance hadn’t followed him that he finally couldn’t hold back the tears any longer. He stood there, naked and wet and crying and he couldn’t even muster the strength to feel pathetic.   
He startled when he heard a knock on the door  
“Keith, you okay in there? Can I come in?”  
He sniffled some more, trying to wipe the tears and snot that had been running down his face and his voice was still rough and scratchy when he told Lance to come in.  
He was carrying towels and one of his pajamas, and made a face when he saw Keith’s puffy eyes.  
“Babe, are you still so upset about it?”  
“No, I’m not upset” Keith lied out of some sort of reflex and shuffled a little on the spot, suddenly feeling exposed since he was still completely naked.  
Lance just shook his head and wrapped the towel around him, rubbing it against his skin to dry and warm him up.  
“You’re gonna catch a cold if you just stand around like this”  
Keith looked down at his feet, still unable to look him in the eye  
“…what were you doing?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What were you doing that you didn’t come check on me?”  
“Oh, I was calling the others, told them we’re not feeling well so no party tonight… I can call them back if you still wanna do it”  
Keith just shook his head, letting his boyfriend dry him off and towel his hair   
“I’m sorry..” he finally managed to force out after a few more minutes “for messing up your car…”  
“It’s okay, she needed some cleaning anyway”

Lance managed to make him wear his pajamas for once, after having pestered him about it for months  
“See, aren’t you way more comfortable like this?” he smirked proudly and Keith could only nod, still looking anywhere but Lance’s face.  
He wanted to thank him for still being so nice to him, but all he could say was “I’m tired..” and Lance nodded.

After that he slipped into bed, ready to let sleep take over and make him forget what a shitty day he was having, but instead he ended up tossing and turning for a couple of hours, anxiety eating him alive until he got fed up with himself and draped a blanket around his shoulders, walking into the living room.   
Lance was sitting on the couch, watching a movie on his computer and eating a sandwich. Keith plopped down next to him, he felt like a petulant child, but still took Lance’s arm and put it around his shoulders, snuggling closer against his side, and he felt irrationally happy when Lance didn’t push him away but pulled him a little closer instead.   
He sat like that for a while, absentmindedly watching the movie playing in front of him -a bank was being robbed and there were way more explosions than one would expect in a situation like that.  
“Lance?” he called after some time, when he felt like his voice was steady enough   
“Hmm?”  
“Don’t you- don’t you think I’m gross?” his head had been resting on Lance’s chest, which was a good position since he still didn’t feel like looking him in the eye  
“Keith, of course I don’t think you’re gross.. I mean okay, I still think it’s gross that you like pineapple on pizza, I’m not taking that back”  
Keith couldn’t help the little smile curling his lips, but the sinking feeling in his chest was still making it hard to breathe, so he had to press it  
“You know what I mean…”  
He felt more than heard the sigh coming out of Lance “I know, but it was just an accident”  
Lance nudged him back until he could finally see his face, and kissed his cheek   
“I don’t care that you wet yourself, you didn’t run away screaming last year when I threw up on you, that’s way worse than some pee”  
Keith still flushed slightly at the mention of piss, but managed to glance at Lance’s eyes   
“But you were sick”  
“And you were in a whole lot of pain, everybody pees, it’s not a shame that you have to, just like any other human being”  
Lance pulled him back close, a wide smile curling his lips as he kissed all the way down his cheek and to his mouth   
“I just want you to promise not to make yourself hurt like that anymore, if you have to go just go”  
Keith just huffed and kissed him too, relaxing again into the hug and letting him play with his hair, the weight in his chest finally lifted at the thought that Lance wasn’t going to leave him after seeing him at what he considered his lowest, and he gradually fell asleep.


End file.
